Misguided Faith
by Fanatic97
Summary: Spurred on by the teachings of an unknown pastor, two bots head to earth to preach the name of Sari Sumdac. And no one is going to stand between then and their "priestess of the all spark."
1. Chapter 1

**TFA is owned by Hasbro/Takara, I do not own anything except the idea for this little story.**

 **If you guys have any questions, comments, or concerns, feel free to let me know via a review or a pm :D Or just fave the story :p**

* * *

It was a calm afternoon in Detroit, traffic was at a standstill, horns were honking, and the sound police sirens filled the air as the denizens of the city went about their daily routine. Near the Izzo National Bank however; things were a bit less normal.

As a young women opened the door to the bank, an orange and black blur raced into the back. The woman was almost thrown off her feet. She stood against the wall and held her chest from shock. Before the young woman had a chance to recover the doors flew open and the same blur rushed out.

It stopped on the side walk, reveling a tall man with a orange and black jumpsuit and a pointed chin. In his hands were twin bags of Money.

"They're just making it too easy on me these days." Nanosec said with a grin. Before the woman could even register what he had said, he was gone once more.

Nanosec tore through the streets of Detroit with a massive grin on his face. Ever since the decepticons had trashed the city he had been making bank with all his robberies. The recent problems with the giant vampire bat taking out the autobots had made things even better. They hadn't been chasing him for weeks.

However like many crimes sprees his was about to come to an end.

Atop an incomplete off ramp stood Optimus Prime, next to him was Captain Fanzone and Prof. Issac Sumdac.

"Are you sure that this plan of yours is gonna work?" Asked Fanzone. Optimus gave a simple nod in response.

"We just need to contain him long enough for Prof. Sumdac to shut his suit down." Optimus looked at Sumdac.

Sumdac himself was twiddling his thumbs and looking a bit nervous.

"Are you sure that Bumblebee couldn't just use his rocket boosters?" he asked. Worry crept into his voice.

"Unfortunately those have caused more damage to the city, and Bumblebee himself, then myself, Ratchet and Sari care for. " Optimus said.

Prof Sumdac nodded as he raised up is binoculars. He watched as Nanosec dashed around the city and grabbed his radio.

"He's heading toward you Ratchet.."

* * *

 **Ten blocks away**

 _"...you have about twenty seconds before he races past."_

Ratchet nodded as he closed the com link.

"Yer up kid..and try to stay safe will ya?" Softness crept into his voice as he looked at Sari.

Sari was in her robot mode but had the skates that had been disabled from her original upgrade. She stood confidently as she looked at Ratchet.

"Don't worry Ratchet, Jazz and Arcee have been training with me for this, I can do this." She said.

They heard a rushing wind as Sari crouched low. As Nanosec rushed past less than a second later Sari took off after him.

Sari raced along the streets after Nanosec, while she wasn't going to match his speed, all she had to do was get his attention. She formed an energy ball in her hands and then thrust it out.

It flew at Nanosec and hit his back with a burst of energy. The thief cried out in alarm as he went tumbling along the ground for a few feet before stopping.

"Hey who's the wise guy!?" He cried as he got to his knees.

"I think you mean wise girl." Sari said as she skated to a stop in front of him. Nanosec looked at her stunned, and then sneered.

"And who are you supposed to be, some kind of super hero?" He challenged.

"No, I'm just the girl who's gonna kick your butt." Sari replied. Nanosec sneered. Jumping to his feet he sped forward and aimed a kick at her head.

Sari raised up her arm and then activated a shield. Nanosec's kick hit the shield and Sari threw her arm out, knocking him back. Nanosec tumbled through the air but managed to land on his feet.

"Hey no fair!" He complained. Behind her face mask Sari smirked.

"Come on tough guy, show me what your made of." She challenged.

With a cry of rage Nanosec raced toward Sari again, swinging his arms out for a punch, Sari ducked, slid to the side, then she upper cut him. Nanosec fell onto his back, but quickly recovered and dashed to the side and then moved to try and hit Sari again.

Sari put herself directly in his path and then activated her shield and he ended up slamming his body into it.

* * *

From the Bridge, Fanzone, Sumdac; and Optimus watched the fight unfold.

"Quite the kid there." An impressed Fanzone said. A proud smile crossed Issac Sumdac and Optimus Prime's faces.

"Alright, I want the area sealed off, move into contain Nanosec." Fanzone ordered into his two way. Behind them several police cars and SWAT trucks began to drive down the street to another off ramp.

Optimus held his hand down and Sumdac climbed into it. Prime turned to Captain Fanzone, who shook his head.

"No offense, but I think I'll take my car."

Optimus and Prof. Sumdac nodded. Optimus jumped off the side of the overpass, transforming right before he hit the road. As he drove toward the fight scene, Fanzone began to walk back to his car..when something caught his eye.

"What the?" He trailed off. He ran back over to the edge and used his binoculars to look, and a confused look crossed his face.

"What are those construction vehicles doing there!?"

* * *

Down on the street, Nanosec and Sari were continuing their brawl. Nanosec was so focused on pummeling Sari that he hadn't noticed that the Police and SWAT were blocking off the streets around them.

"This fights getting boring, it's like your not even trying to hit me!" complained Nanosec. He threw other punch at Sari who dodged and then slid her legs to kick his feet out.

With another yell Nanosec fell onto his back. Sari giggled as she stood over him.

"At least I can fight." She said and began to slide back.

"You call those ballerina moves fighting?" taunted Nanosec. He flew to his feet and began running at her again. Sari twirled and slide out of the way.

"Missed me!" she called.

Nanosec come to a stop, and with a growl turned and sprinted toward her again. Sari moved out of his path and struck a pose.

"Are you actually trying to hit me, or just showing off how fast you can go?" giggling Sari skated in a small figure eight. Nanosec growled and charged once again. This time he stopped an inch in front of Sari.

He threw a punch and Sari caught it in her hand. She shoved him back then moved herself back as he threw another punch. Like a cartoon Nanosec kept throwing punches and Sari just kept pushing herself back.

"Your supposed to be a speedster, and yet your not fast enough to hit little ol me?" Sari taunted.

Nanosec screamed in rage and began punching furiously. Everything became a blur as he focused on punching the girl.

However what he hadn't noticed was that Sari had moved out of the way, and he was getting ready to punch the wall. Sari giggled and skated behind Nanosec. As she did her com went off and she answered it.

 _"Sari, how are you fairing?"_ Prof. Sumdac asked.

"I'm doing fine daddy I've got Nanosec distracted, just get over here." She said, turning away from Nanosec.

 _"Okay Sari, we should be there in less then a minute, just please be careful."_ Prof Sumdac pleaded.

Sari nodded and closed the com. She turned back toward Nanosec, only to jump back in alarm when she found him directly in her face.

"Distracted? the entire time you were just distracting me?" He laughed and then an angry look crossed his face. Before Sari could think of a response he kicked out her legs and then kicked her in the chest.

Sari hit the ground with a gasp., the wind knocked out of her. Nanosec stood over her grinning.

"Not so tough now eh?" He sneered. Sari gasped for air when they heard the sound of a truck horn.

Nanosec turned and saw Optimus racing toward him.

"I'd love to stay and talk but I gotta run." He said. There was a flash of orange and he was gone.

Optimus came to a stop and began transforming while Professor Sumdac hopped out. He raced over to Sari who deactivated her helmet.

"Oh my, Sari this is my fault." He said as he got on his knees.

"Its okay daddy, I'm fine." Sari said between gasps. Prof. Sumdac began to help Sari to her knees.

"Sorry Prime, guess I blew it..." Sari trailed off. Optimus shook his head.

"You did fine Sari, I'm quite impressed at how you handled him, but I think we may need a new plan.." Optimus said as he looked around.

Unbeknownst to them, Nanosec was having a few troubles as he raced through the streets. Every three blocks were a barricade of police officers, cars and fire trucks, effectively blocking his regular paths of escape.

"Oh man, they've circled the wagons." He moaned as he hid behind a corner. He growled in frustration and dashed off again.

There had to be a way around the cops. He began zooming through alleys and down the streets; trying to find a way through the now numerous blockades.

He was so focused on running and thinking, that he didn't see the large crane truck that was pulling out ahead of him. He turned his head and let out a loud yell as he collided with it's side.

The last thing Nanosec heard before the blacked out, was the sound of something transforming.

* * *

Ratchet ran a small scanner over Sari, who by this point was now leaning on Optimus's leg .

"How is she Ratchet?" Prof. Sumdac asked. He had begged Ratchet to do a scan of her just to be safe. Optimus had Ratchet go ahead with it to be on the safe side.

"She's fine, all systems are running perfectly." Ratchet said. Sari gave Ratchet a thumbs up.

"Alright, Nanosec's paths are blocked off but odds are, he'll try something." Optimus began. He lowered his hand and helped Sari climb into it, before climbing in himself.

"Be ready for anything." Finished Optimus. Right after he finished they all heard a voice.

"Excuse me.."

Optimus and Ratchet turned and froze. Sari and prof Sumdac both stared in shock as well. Walking toward them was a large mech. He was bigger than most of the buildings he was walking past, and had a red and sliver paint job.

"This little creature ran into me.." The bot said, holding up the unconscious Nanosec.

"I was wondering if he belonged to any of you."

* * *

 **Yeah I know I ended it on a cliffhanger sue me :3 Who is the mysterious new Transformer? Stay tuned for the next chapter :D  
**

 **Hope you all liked the story and remember to please Read and Review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for joining us and thanks to those who have reviewed :D**

 **As always Transformers Animated is owned by Hasbro/Takara and I own nothing except this idea.**

 **If you liked this story and have any questions, comments, concerns or criticisms of this work, let me know in a review or PM!**

* * *

Another moan came from Nanosec as the paramedics loaded up his stretcher. The month long chase for him was finally over, but now another problem had come in its place.

The large Autobot looked down at Optimus and Ratchet, optics looking hopeful beneath the visor.

"I... thank you for your assistance in capturing " Optimus trailed off. He looked the bot over and could see no sign of an Autobot insignia anywhere his chassis.

"Hightower; and thank you sir." The bot said and then took a small bow.

"I am always happy to be of service to the great Optimus Prime." Ratchet groaned as the bot said this.

"Not another one." Mumbled Ratchet. Optimus sighed too; he had been having problems back on Cybertron with fans stalking him. Now it seemed like they had come to earth to continue stalking him.

"I see." Optimus said. He looked Hightower over and could see the signs, rusted scattered across his body, worn down parts, and his size suggested the he was a construction bot.

"Well Hightower I thank you for your service with the Autobots, but may I ask why you have come to earth?"

Hightower looked up and was about to speak, when the sound of another voice rang out.

"He is my partner in spreading the word of the Allspark" Optimus, Ratchet and Hightower turned to see; an orange and yellow bot around Scrappers size walking toward them.

He had a chain around his neck; which ended in a piece of metal shaped like the Allspark. In his left hand he carried a data pad. He looked at Hightower.

"Hightower what are you doing?"

"This is Optimus Prime speaker and he-"

"A Prime is just a mech, Hightower. Any who demands kneeling or bowing is no more than a false prophet, twisting the Allspark to their own purposes." The bot said. Hightower sighed.

"Sorry speaker; it won't happen again" Hightower trailed off and stood tall.

Optimus and Ratchet were stunned at the proclamation. They exchanged glances before Optimus stepped forward.

"Excuse me Scoop..." He began. Scoop raised a hand into the primes face.

"I do not speak to those who make common bots bow." Scoop said, giving Optimus a glare. Optimus face turned sour; Ratchet's even more so.

"Now you listen here you disrespectful punk, you may not want to talk to prime, you're going too." Ratchet stated and poked Scoops chest.

"Every Autobot on this planet falls under prime's command, and you are an Autobot." stated Ratchet.

I relieved myself from being an Autobot." Scoop pointed towards his chest plates.

"The cause is corrupt and immoral, deciding ones name based off their powers is something that the Allspark frowns upon."

By this point Fanzone, Prof. Sumdac and Sari had made their way over.

"Just what we needed, a robot zealot." Fanzone moaned.

"Not to mention what they did to those poor twins from my sector, without either them or their carriers consent." Scoop continued

Hightower looked away from Scoop, knowing that he was about to go into another rant

"Scoop?" he asked. The other mech stopped mid-sentence to give him a disgruntled look.

"Hightower, really? That's very rude," he said in an almost plaintive tone. "I hadn't finished talking."

Hightower pointed feebly in Sari's direction. Scoop followed with his gaze until his optics settled on the techno-organic. His plating flared out in surprise a moment, almost like a puffer fish, then settled once more.

"By the Allspark, is it really her?" he gasped, tentatively reaching out a hand.

Optimus and Ratchet exchanged looks again. That did not bode well, in their experience. As a precaution, Optimus laid a hand on his axe and Ratchet activated his magnets.

For their part, Hightower and Scoop did not attack. Rather, they bowed their helms, and then each fell to one knee.

"I...wha-? Are you guys okay?" Sari asked, bewildered. She looked to her father, who shrugged as the kneeling 'Bots crossed their arms over their chests.

"Hail to thee, Sari Sumdac: Hail to the Priestess of the Allspark!" both cried out. Everyone stared, agape, at the pair.

"Oh spare us all, did they really just say "Priestess of the Allspark"? Not this!" Ratchet groaned. He ignored Optimus's startled look and crossed the distance between him and the Sumdacs in two large steps.

"Err...Ratchet? What are those two talking about?" Professor Sumdac asked, wondering whether he ought to be concerned, or flattered on his daughter's behalf.

Ratchet sneered in response. "It's a lot of hot air.

"I'll explain back at the plant, get in." He transformed into his ambulance mode. Sari and Prof Sumdac got in, much to Scoop's horror.

He jumped up and began running toward Ratchet.

"Stop, the allspark will destroy those who touch its priestess!" He shouted. Optimus stepped in front of Scoop.

"Um "speaker" may I suggest that you come with us to our base?" Optimus offered. Ratchet drove off in another direction. Scoop watched him with a confused look, and then turned back to Optimus with a glare.

"I will not set foot in the house of one who willingly misused the Allspark!" Scoop hissed. Optimus frowned, but had been at least somewhat prepared for something like this. It wasn't like he hadn't heard it before, after all.

"I did what I had to do to protect it from those who would misuse it the way the Decepticons did," Optimus challenged, "How does that make me a "sinner"?"

Scoop narrowed his optics and turned away. He did not trust this mech, he had heard too much against him. Leaning over to Hightower, he tapped his arm.

"Prepare yourself, Hightower," he murmured, "We may be walking into a den of the unworthy."

"But Scoop," Hightower reasoned, "Do we not do this often, in order to spread our message?"

"Yes, but this? This is...different." Scoop answered his voice tight.

"Different how?" the taller mech asked.

Scoop did not answer, save for slapping his palm over his faceplate and muttering sharply under his breath before attempting an explanation.

Optimus sighed while rolling his optics. Something told him this was going to be a long day.

* * *

A little while later, Optimus was leading Scoop and Hightower into the base. Arcee, Jazz, Ratchet, Prof. Sumdac and Bulkhead stood in the main area. Bumblebee and Sari were nowhere to be seen.

"And this is our home, it's not much by Cybertronian standards but it's functional." Optimus said. Despite how, off putting; Scoop had been he still wanted to be friendly.

Scoop looked around with a confused look. Hightower looked around curiously as well.

"It's just like my place back on Cybertron, except I can fit!"

"I didn't know they made bots bigger then Bulkhead." Jazz whispered to Ratchet.

"Neither did I." Bulkhead said in awe. Jazz ridged an optic.

"I-I don't understand, this is where the priestess of the allspark lives?" Scoop asked. Everyone exchanged glances.

"Well, most of the time she sleeps at her father's but she does stay here." explained Optimus.

Scoop stepped back with a stunned expression. He pulled out his data pad.

"This cannot be it says that the priestess of the allspark is supposed to live in a palace." began Scoop.

"Bigger than any city state, energon flowing freely from lakes within, and made of pure Cybertronium." Scoop continued. The Autobots all exchanged looks.

"Maybe they haven't cleaned it in a while." commented Hightower.

"Hey we just cleaned it yesterday!" Bulkhead snapped to Scoop

"Impossible, the priestess palace is supposed to never get dirty." said Scoop.

"Sometimes I wish that were the case." Ratchet mumbled. Scoop looked at Optimus with a confused expression.

"This doesn't make any sense." He mumbled as he began looking over his data pad.

Jazz looked at Ratchet and Arcee with a confused expression.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but aren't speakers the bots with the face paint?" Jazz asked, tracing along his face.

Ratchet shook his head once more. "Spark speakers take care of newborn sparks; these "speakers" are nothing more than a cult."

Scoop stopped reading his data pad and slowly looked at Ratchet. Scoops stunned face quickly became a scowl.

"We are not part of a "cult"; we follow the word of the Allspark."

We spread messages of freedom to those who need to hear it!" defended Scoop. Ratchet's optics rolled and he let out a sharp laugh.

"That's a load of scrap metal; you bots were spouting the same things during the war." He pointed at Scoop. Scoop and Hightower were taken aback. Scoop stepped forward angrily.

"What are you talking about? Hightower and I were not even around during the great war." Scoop asked.

Optimus stepped forward to intervene, but as he did Arcee looked at him. Optimus saw a bit of determination in her eyes and the prime stepped back. If anyone could calm down Ratchet, it was Arcee.

"Okay everyone settle down and we can discuss this rationally." Arcee said. She stepped forward and gently pushed Ratchet back a bit. She looked at him with a glare.

Ratchet grunted and stepped back as Arcee turned toward Scoop.

"Scoop; do you know exactly where origins of your ideals stem from?" She asked. Scoop looked at Hightower and then back at Arcee.

"We were told by a traveling speaker, calming to be the last, who told us about the Allsparks messages of freedom." Scoop explained. "He said that he had been called to us by the Allspark."

Arcee, Jazz, and Optimus all exchanged looks. Ratchet let out a sneer and chuckled.

"You fell into the same trap those poor bots in the Great War did." He sneered. Both Hightower and Scoop looked upset that Ratchet kept insulting them. Arcee decided to try and continue being mediator.

"Okay, now Ratchet how about you explain your experience with their beliefs." Arcee suggested.

Ratchet shook his head. "Alright fine you'll get the story, but I'm going to make it clear right now," He looked toward Scoop and Hightower and frowned.

"Neither of you are going to like what you hear." Scoop and Hightower looked at each other nervously as Ratchet began his story.

* * *

 _Shortly after the activation of Omega Supreme many working class Autobots began to get disillusioned with the Great War. Many of them quit because they didn't see the war as being worth fighting._

 _This is when the mysterious "speaker" showed up. He began to preach words about the Allspark and all of its truths and freedoms. He had a very large following built up over the course of many stellar cycles, all of them former workers. He claimed that a "priestess" would come and Cybertron into a new age, one that would span across universes._

 _At first High Command didn't take much notice to them. As far as they were concerned there was no threat to be found. The workers were being replaced by new bots at a face rate as well._

 _But then the "speaker's" words tuned towards revolution. He began to convince his followers that what they needed to do was steal the allspark and take it from the ones who "misused its power."_

 _High command found itself in trouble now, a rebellion was brewing directly under their noses and they hadn't the resources to stop it. However when word reached Megatron that there were plans to steal the Allspark, he got mad._

 _In one of the few joint decisions of the Autobots and Decepticons, two teams went in to arrest the "speaker" the operation lead to the deaths of five Decepticons and three Autobots. In the end the operation was successful._

 _The "speaker's" followers became disbanded and the "Speaker" was tossed into prison for the duration of the war and released once peace was declared. The "speaker" was left alone. With no one left to listen to his words the "speaker" faded into the annals of Cybertron history._

* * *

"Though it seems that he's still online." Ratchet sneered. Everyone stood stunned at Ratchet's tail. Hightower and Scoop themselves now had unsure and stunned looks on their faces.

"Heavy, I didn't even know about that." said Jazz.

"It was covered up to prevent his word from "inspiring" other Autobots and Decepticons." Ratchet spat. "There is absolutely no truth to these "claims."

Scoop glared at Ratchet but averted his gaze.

"Wait, if they were classified how do you know about them?" Bulkhead asked. Ratchet sighed.

"They had Omega Supreme and the rest of the army on call in case things got out of hand with the group." Ratchet explained. Scoop scowled at Ratchet.

"So the so called "fair and just Autobots" were going to turn a weapon of mass destruction on unarmed workers?" He accused.

"Don't turn this back onto me!" Ratchet snapped back. "It's not my fault that the so called "master speaker" was trying to lead a rebellion to take the Allspark!"

"Okay, both of you that's enough; we still have yet to address the reason why you two are here." He said, pushing both Ratchet and Scoop away from each other.

"Yes, the whole, worshiping my daughter thing..." Sumdac trailed off.

"You mean the Priestess of the Allspark?" asked Hightower. Optimus and Prod Sumdac gave a nod. Scoop stepped boldly forward and held up his data pad.

"If I am allowed," He began, sending glares toward Ratchet. ", may I show you were our belief comes from?"

Optimus gave a nod and gave a cautious look toward Ratchet. Ratchet just sneered.

Scoop looked over his data pad and tapped a few keys. The pad went to a highlighted area of the text which Scoop began to read.

 _"From the world of organics shall arise a savior of Cybertron, head adorned with red, and armor in orange, she will be the key to the allspark and be it's one true master."_

Prof Sumdac looked toward Optimus nervously. Optimus gave the professor an unsure look as Scoop continued.

 _"She will be able to utilize a device that will channel the energy of the allspark until the day that she is able to do it unaided."_ Scoop rambled. Bulkhead and Arcee gave each other concerned looks.

Ratchet would have none of it however and stormed over, ripping the data pad out of his hands.

"Hey! I wasn't finished." Scoop cried out.

"As far as I'm concerned you are!" Ratchet snapped angrily.

"This is a giant load of scrap metal if I've ever heard it!" He shouted. "Its information probably cobbled together from our mission logs!"

"Are you saying that I'm a liar?" Scoop asked.

"I've never even read a single mission log; all my information is from Around Cybertron!"

* * *

As Ratchet and Scoop began to argue, no one noticed that Bumblebee had been peering from the nearby hallway to watch. He looked over the situation before retreating back to his room.

Inside Sari was pacing back and forth on Bumblebees recharge slab. A nervous look crossed her face as she looked toward him.

"Well, what's going on out there?" She asked.

"Well, those two crazies believe that the Allspark belongs to everyone, and that you're the Allsparks com link to the world." Bumblebee explained. Sari stared at him as he spoke again.

"They also had you pegged you down pretty well, born of an organic world, had a device that you channeled Allspark energy through." Bee counted on his fingers as Sari's eyes went wide.

"How would they even know that?" She whispered. Sari sat down, legs dangling over the edge of the recharge berth.

"Well, they said that they were told this by a "speaker"...who Ratchet claims is a war criminal." Bee explained.

"That helps even less." muttered Sari. She looked down.

"I don't want to be their "Priestess" I want to be me!" Sari placed her hand in her hands.

Bumblebee gently placed a finger onto her back and moved it up and down. A content sigh escaped Sari's lips. This was a way to relax Sari and Bee had found a few months back.

"Maybe you can just tell them that "your priestess is in another castle" or something." Bee suggested. Sari weakly chuckled.

"I don't think that will work Bee, they have me pegged." She sighed and leaned back a little.

"Well, we have to do something, it sounds like Ratchet and the orange bot are about to tear each other apart." commented Bee as the shouting get louder.

"I guess your right Bumblebee...I can't hide from them forever, but I don't know what to say." She bemoaned.

Before Bumblebee could respond they heard Optimus shout.

"Alright that's enough!"

* * *

Outside, Hightower and Jazz had been holding back Scoop, while Bulkhead and Arcee were trying to hold back Ratchet.

Optimus walked in between the groups and held out his arms. His wings extended to give further separation. He shot looks at Ratchet, and then Scoop.

"This whole situation is strange enough but we don't need to come to blow's like it's the Great War." He stated firmly. He looked toward Scoop and Hightower with a suspicious look.

While he thought that the two were a bit misguided, he didn't see any reason to toss them out...yet.

"I want everyone to calm down and we'll work on this tomorrow." Optimus said. Scoop shot Optimus a look.

"First you invite us in, and then you toss us out." He grumbled.

"I'm not tossing you out, but I don't want Sari or her father getting in the way of a brawl." Optimus said. Hightower looked down at Scoop.

"He's got a point Scoop; if you start fighting it might harm the Priestess." Hightower suggested. Scoop looked at Hightower and then back at Optimus, who crossed his arms.

"You have a point Prime, we will grant your request." Scoop huffed. Hightower let him go and the two of them turned and walked out of the base.

Optimus sighed in relief as the other Autobots let go of Ratchet.

"You should have just told them to frag off and go back to Cybertron." He muttered. Sari and Bumblebee came out as well.

"Look, I know that their beliefs are a bit strange, but I would like to know exactly what's going on before we pass judgment." Optimus said. He looked over at Sari. Sari gave him a meek look back.

"I don't know what's going on with this "Allspark priestess"...but it may put Sari in danger." He finished.

Prof. Sumdac gasped and Sari shivered a little bit.

"Prime...I don't want to be whatever their talking about." Sari mumbled. Optimus walked over to her.

"I know Sari, but we'll figure this out, I promise." Optimus said. Though he himself was wondering how.

* * *

 **Okay finally got that chapter done.**

 **Sorry for the ending, it took me a pretty long time in order to come up with something I liked. ^^:**

 **Anyway, Read and Review if you liked :D And stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**TFA is owned by Hasbro/Takara, I do not own anything except the idea for this little story.**

 **If you guys have any questions, comments, or concerns, feel free to let me know via a review or a pm :D Or just fave the story :p**

* * *

If there was one thing people in Detroit relished it was sleep. Many people would sleep sometimes well after the sun went up, and if they could, all day if necessary.

In the hours right after the sun rose however, there was no sleep to be head in one corner of the city. Two powerful engines worked in unison as a large front end loader, and an even larger crane truck drove through the streets.

"Are you sure we're supposed to show up this early?" Hightower asked nervously.

"They said tomorrow, which means the start of the next solar cycle, which we're already three megacycles behind." Scoop said. Hightower sighed as they kept driving.

The two of them eventually pulled up to the Autobots base. Scoop transformed and walked over to the door.

"Optimus Prime, myself and my friend are here the discuses the priestess." He knocked on the door. There was no response on the other side and he turned to look at Hightower.

"They must not be home, a bit rude to ask us to come and then lock us out." Scoop grumbled.

"Maybe you should try knocking harder." suggested Hightower. Scoop nodded and knocked on the door again, this time even louder.

Inside the base, Optimus stumbled out of his room with a moan. If there's one thing he kept forgetting, it was to be more specific.

"OP the "speakers" are back." Jazz said. He walked over with a yawn.

"Yeah, I know." Optimus grumbled. He walked over to the door and pressed the button. The door slid up revealing an unamused Scoop and a blank faced Hightower.

"Told ya it would work." Hightower grinned.

"Sorry but we didn't expect you both to arrive so early." Optimus ended his sentence with a yawn.

"You Autobots all are too pampered; the working classes get the least amount of recharge of all Cybertronains." He sneered. Optimus cocked an eyebrow as Scoop walked past him.

"That's what I like best about being a speaker, more time to sleep." Hightower said happily. Optimus shook his head as Ratchet and Bulkhead came stumbling out.

"Can't a bot get a decent stasis nap anymore?" Ratchet shouted. Scoop rolled his optics and looked at Optimus.

"Hightower and I have come to see the priestess." Scoop stated. Bumblebee emerged from his room and glared at Scoop.

"In case you forgot Sari's only part Cybertronian, she has to sleep a bit longer than us." Bumblebee muttered.

"Then...can we see her when she wakes up?" asked Hightower with a meek grin.

"Yeah yeah, when she gets here." Bumblebee yawned. Scoop and Hightower blinked.

"You mean she doesn't recharge here?" the confused Hightower asked.

"She lives with her father, Bee and I take shifts in picking her up every day." explained Bulkhead.

Scoop and Hightower looked at each other wide widened optics.

"That must be her palace but why they live here instead of with her is beyond Me." whispered Scoop.

"We're her friends not her servants!" Ratchet shouted. Scoop ignored him as he looked toward Optimus.

"When might the Allspark priestess arrive?" He asked. Optimus looked around and then at Bumblebee.

"I usually pick her up around 8:30-9:00." yawned Bumblebee as he checked the time. "Which isn't for another two hours!"

Scoop and Hightower exchanged nervous and embarrassed looks. Scoop stepped forward and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Our sincerest apologies for this erm, "awakening" He trailed off as if trying to compose his thoughts. Optimus raised his servos, one to hold up his hand to stop Scoop, the other to yawn into.

"It's alright "speaker" you'll just have to wait until Sari's awake to see her." Optimus said. He looked at the two of them.

"I suggest that if you plan to stay on earth then you may want to learn some human customs." He offered, gesturing toward the TV. Hightower looked at Scoop hopefully but Scoop shook his head.

"I'm afraid that I do not see any reason to indulge in organic "culture." Scoop said. The other Autobots looked at each other with annoyance at his tone. Scoop realized this and cleared his throat.

"What I mean is that we don't see reason to preach the word of the Allspark to those who were not created by it." he said, looking a bit nervous. Ratchet gave a sneer. Optimus noted that Hightower's face fell a little.

Optimus looked to the side and then back at Scoop.

"Well Scoop, we're not going to be interrupting Sari's sleep, so you and Hightower are going to have to wait." Optimus explained, in a way putting his foot down a little. Scoop looked at Optimus with a fixed gaze but sighed.

"Very well, we will wait." He said simply and began to flip through his data pad. Hightower looked around awkwardly a little and sighed.

"If anyone needs me, I'm going to try and reclaim the sleep I just lost." Bumblebee grumbled as he walked back toward his room. The other Autobots did the same however Ratchet walked toward Bumblebee and grabbed his arm.

"When ya leave to get Sari kid, try to be discreet." Ratchet whispered, looking back toward Scoop and Hightower. "I don't trust that "speaker" so try and keep out of their sight."

"Good idea Doc bot, that Scoop guy isn't the person that Sari will want to see after she gets up." agreed Bumblebee as he walked into his room. Ratchet gave a curt nod before retreating back to his room as well.

* * *

Less then three hours later, Bumblebee's door quietly opened and he stepped from his room. He checked the time carefully and saw that it was 8:20 AM. He nodded with a smirk and began to walk to the common area of the plant.

Much to Bumblebee's relief, he saw Scoop slumped up against the wall in stasis. Quietly, he began to tiptoe his way across the room, his optics locked onto Scoop as he approached the door. As he reached it he grabbed it and then moved it upwards slightly.

The door squeaked and rattled as it moved. Bumblebee kept his optics locked firmly at Scoop, who didn't appear to be awake just yet. With a grin Bumblebee slid under the door and closed it happily. He turned to move toward the gates, and found a pair of legs in his way.

"Hi there um..Bumblebee isn't it?" Hightower whispered. Bumblebee jumped and held back a startled yelp.

"Whoa easy there little guy, I don't mean any harm." Hightower said softly.

"Did you just call me "little guy?" Bumblebee's optics narrowed. Hightower stepped back.

"Sorry, guess that's a sore subject for ya." He said with a sheepish grin. Bumblebee looked him over with a frown. He knew that he had to do something, if he raced past Hightower that would no doubt wake up Scoop. Hightower could also tell Scoop that he had left for no reason and probably cause even more trouble.

"Are you going to...wake up the Priestess?" Hightower asked nervously.

Bumblebee growled a little as he face palmed.

"Yes I am going to see Sari, and you can try to stop me, or alert your crazy friend-" He began, about to try and talk long enough to hopefully confuse Hightower. Hightower looked at him and then lowered his head.

"May...may I come with you?" He whispered. Bumblebee looked at him and blinked confused. Now he was concerned, this random bot wanted to follow him to see Sari...alone.

"Eh...I don't think so." Bumblebee began. Hightower's face fell a little.

"I just wanted to see the Allspark priestess before Scoop..." Hightower mumbled and looked aside. Bumblebee blinked and looked at him confused.

"You're going to see her when she comes with me to base." Bee stated but Hightower shook his head firmly.

"I won't get to see her that much, I'm not a speaker yet so I can't get too near the priestess." He said his voice downcast. Bumblebee looked to the side a bit. He didn't feel right in what he was about to say. But Hightower hadn't given him cause for alarm like Scoop had.

"Alright...I guess you can come...but if you cause any harm to Sari I will not be responsible for my actions!" Bumblebee poked Hightower...in the knee.

Hightower was taken aback and placed a hand over his spark.

"I would never even dream of bringing harm to the Allspark priestess." He began. Bumblebee sighed and walked past him.

"Yeah, yeah let's get going already." Bee felt a little uneasy doing this, but it was better than having Scoop on his tailpipe. Hightower watched him walk past and he grinned happily. Both Bumblebee and Hightower transformed, and drove off.

Within ten minutes, the pair arrived at the base of the tower. The two of them transformed and Hightower gazed at the structure.

"By the Allspark, that's one beautiful piece of construction work." Hightower whispered. He looked down at Bumblebee.

"I can see why the Allspark priestess lives here." He said his optics more focused on the tower. Bumblebee gave a shrug of confusion.

"Well, Sari's inside on the upper floors, only way up is the elevators and um...no offense but you're not going to fit." Bee said simply. Hightower looked down at him with a confused look.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Bumblebee tapped his fingers together for a few clicks.

"Well, human elevators aren't built for bots your size; the one in here barely contains Bulkhead's size." Bee explained. He looked at Hightower and noticed that he was looking toward the top.

"Umm...earth to Hightower, are you there?" Bee asked. Hightower looked down with a grin.

"I can get up there." He stated happily. "I knew a way back on Cybertron!"

Before Bumblebee could respond there was the sound of a loud pop. The crane on Hightower's back shot out a hook and cable that flew into the sky. The two of them watched as the cable flew over the top of the tower and connected to something. Hightower reached back and tugged on the cable.

"So what was that supposed to do?" Bumblebee asked, when suddenly Hightower Grabbed Bumblebee and held him to his chest. Bumblebee watched as Hightower pulled the cable out more, tying it around his and Bumblebee's waist.

"Wait, what are we doing?" Bumblebee yelled as Hightower grabbed the cable and planted a foot on the tower.

"Just hang on...and don't look down." Hightower explained, and he began to scale the building.

* * *

Sari sat on her bed, fully dressed and staring at the ceiling, in her hands was her old Allspark key. For the first time in a while, she didn't want to go to the Autobots base. It's not that she didn't want to see Bumblebee, Prime and the others, but she didn't want to see Scoop or Hightower.

Scoop rubbed her the wrong way a bit with his talk about her being the "Priestess of the Allspark." Hightower hadn't done anything to warrant her concern but there was still plenty of time for him to do so.

Sari looked down at her key and sighed. She still had no idea why she had been chosen to wield it, or even her own origins. She had a deep gut feeling that maybe Scoop was right somehow. But she didn't want to be lifted onto a pedestal and held over all. She liked her life; she liked being Sari Sumdac, Daughter to Isaac Sumdac and girlfriend to Bumblebee.

She was broken out of these thoughts by the sound of some muffled thuds coming from outside. She ran over and looked out her window and toward her balcony.

"What the heck did the window washer bots go haywire?" she asked herself. Her eyes drifted toward the cable that was stretched to the Tower's top.

The answer came when with a thud; Hightower's arm appeared over the edge of her balcony. Sari let out a yelp and stepped back as Hightower pulled himself up. Much to Sari's confusion, Bumblebee was tied around Hightower's waist.

"Told ya I could get us up here fast." Hightower beamed as he let Bee slide out. Bumblebee looked a bit dazed but shook his head.

"That was crazy...but I got to admit you were right." He said. Hightower looked as happy as a bot could be.

"Bumblebee, what the heck are you doing?" Sari demanded. She glared as she walked over to him.

"Scaling the tower, what does it look like?" Bumblebee responded with a meek grin. Sari folded her arms and cocked an eyebrow. Bumblebee looked to the side a little.

Hightower however knew exactly what to do. He threw himself down onto one knee, bowed his head, and crosses his arms.

"Hail to thee, Sari Sumdac: Hail to the Priestess of the Allspark!" He shouted. Bumblebee looked at him and then sighed. Sari blushed from embarrassment as she looked at Hightower

"You don't have to do that every time that you see me." She said. Hightower looked up, more than a bit confused.

"But that is the greeting for the Priestess that must be said in her presence." He said. Sari drooped a little and sighed.

"Bumblebee, can I have a word with you inside?" asked Sari. Bumblebee blinked and then transformed into his vehicle mode. Then right before Hightower's amazed optics, a young teenager wearing yellow stepped out.

"What in the name of the Priestess." Hightower gasped, and then looked at Sari.

"Oh my apologies Priestess, I didn't mean to soil your name, please forgive me." He said. Sari looked stunned as Bumblebee walked over to her.

"Umm...all is forgiven?" Sari shrugged. Hightower let out another gasp, this one of joy.

"Look, me and Bumblebee need to have a..."private" talk, can you just wait out here?" Sari asked, trying to be as nice as possible. Hightower gave a nod as Sari grabbed Bee's holomatter and yanked him inside the tower. Hightower bowed his head low as the door shut.

"What the frag is he doing here?" Sari demanded. She poked Bumblebee in the chest angrily.

"I didn't want either of those loonies knowing where I live, and you bring one right to my door!" She shouted. Her eyes flared with energy a little. Bumblebee stepped back a little.

"Well, I left without Scoop noticing but Hightower proved to be a bit harder to shake." He said simply. "Besides would you have preferred it if I left him there and Scoop tried following me?" He asked.

"I would have preferred it if no one had followed you!" Sari responded with an angry growl. Bumblebee raised his hands defensively.

"From what I can tell, Hightower's not as big of a nut as Scoop is...but he's still a nut." Sari huffed at Bee.

Before another word could be said, the two of them heard the sound of a com link going off. The two of them walked outside as they saw Hightower turn it on.

" _Hightower, I can't find you anywhere, it's around the time when the Allspark Priestess is escorted here."_ Scoops voice came out of the com as Bee and Sari froze. Hightower looked down at the two and answered.

"Bumblebee asked me to come along with him Scoop..." he trailed off as he thought of an answer.

"He said that a bot of my size could do wonders for protecting the priestess." He said simply, looking at the two hopefully.

 _"Ah, excellent thinking Hightower, showing that kind of initiative will make you a speaker someday."_ Hightower beamed at Scoops words. _"I will get everything prepared for her arrival, and good luck escorting her."_ Hightower terminated the call and looked at Bumblebee and Sari happily.

"I got his praise, I got his praise that is almost impossible to get!" He cheered happily. Bumblebee gave Sari an aside glance. She sighed and stepped forward.

"Excuse me Hightower, but may I ask you something?" She asked. Hightower stopped and looked at Sari with widened optics.

"I will do all that is required for you Priestess." he said, failing to hide his excitement. Sari looked back at Bee who shrugged.

"Alright, we'll let you escort me today...but you have to keep where my room is, and the location of this tower a secret." She said. Hightower looked at her and tilted his head.

"But the other bots here know about it...you mean you want me to keep a secret from Scoop?" He asked, optics widening with shock. He looked down a bit and too the side.

"Scoops my best friend and a speaker, I-I can't keep a secret from him!" He looked back at Sari. Sari looked at Bee, who whispered something into her ear. Sari perked up and looked back at Hightower.

"We're going to put him through a "secret test of character" to prove how devoted he is." She grinned as Hightower blinked.

"But Scoops a very loyal speaker Priestess, I don't see why you would feel the need to-" He began, but remembered what Scoop had said. The word of the Allspark priestess is law.

"Alright Priestess, I'll help in this test." he said happily. Sari and Bee grinned as Bee deactivated his holoform.

"Excellent, the test shall begin...right now." Sari said as she climbed into Bee's hand. Bee walked over to Hightower and looked up at him.

"Does your method work the same way down?" He asked with a smirk.

"You can bet your piston it does!" Hightower beamed as Bee Slipped himself under Hightower's cables. Sari wrapped her arms around Bee's neck as she looked at him.

"Are you sure this is safe Bee?" She asked. Bee looked at her.

"Well, it held me and Hightower all the way up...take us down big guy!" he said. High tower nodded, and began a slow descent. Sari looked past Bee and up at Hightower, who looked down at her. The joy on his face rivaled a little kid at Christmas time.

Sari sighed as they continued their descent. She wasn't feeling all too well about the situation, but at the same time Hightower's attitude gave her hope that maybe it would all turn out for the best.

* * *

 **One guess what happens with this situation in the next chapter :P**

 **Hope you're all enjoying the story so far and as always Read and Review please :D I would like to hear your thoughts on the story..just please keep the criticism constructive**


	4. Chapter 4

**And it's this chapter where things start to go down hill.**

 **Transformers Animated is owned by Hasbro/Takara.**

 **If you liked this story and have any questions, comments, concerns or criticisms of this work, let me know in a review or PM!**

* * *

In the twenty minutes since Sari had arrived she was already wishing she had played sick. Scoop had been waiting for her arrival like a ninja and had almost quarantined her off from the others except Hightower and Bumblebee. He had figured that since Bumblebee was her "escort" he was "worthy" enough to be with them.

Sari sighed as Scoop kept going over his data was asking her questions, and lots of them. Asking her to interpret this sentence and this phrase, even though she had no idea what to even say, but her answers must have made some sense to him. However, after two hours of nothing but this she was getting a little annoyed.

"In this, it says that your age will be young around eight stellar cycles of age, yet according to the research I've done. Your appearance matches that of an adolescent of sixteen stellar cycles." Scoop inquired. Sari sighed once more as she looked at Scoop.

"A little over a year ago, I used my key to upgrade myself when I discovered my techno organic nature." She explained.

"In the process I got a maturity boost and aged an extra seven years, my physical age is only eleven." Scoop looked a bit stunned at the news and jotted down some notes.

"This is some very interesting information priestess; it appears that I may have to make an updated version of this text." He said a little excited at the idea. Sari paled slightly at the idea of Scoop spreading info about her across Cybertron.

"Let's uh...keep the word preserved and not try to change it..." her brain wracked for an answer she could give him. "Because it will upset...the allspark that you made those changes without its consent."

Scoop looked at her blankly, but then nodded with a small smile.

"Very wise Priestess, I do not wish to anger the Allspark." He was about to begin asking another question when Bumblebee spoke up.

"Can we _please_ take a break from the Q&A panel, it's starting to get boring." Bee complained, throwing his head back. Hightower chuckled at Bee's exaggerated tone. Scoop however was unamused

"These are very important questions that all followers of the Allspark ought to be aware of for when they come to meet the priestess." Scoop narrowed his optics at Bumblebee. Sari gulped once again and held up her hands.

"I agree with Bumblebee, though not his exact wording, this is getting a little tiring " She said. Scoop looked at her before sighing and deactivating his holopad.

"Alright priestess, if that is what you wish." Scoop mumbled. Hightower noticed Scoops looked and then looked at Sari.

"So...what do you do in your free time Priestess?" He asked. Sari tapped her chin for a few seconds before smiling.

"Hey Bee, do you want to try and get further on that video game?" She asked.

"What's a "video game and what do you mean by "getting further?" asked Hightower. Sari smiled as she walked over to the Autobots TV. She grabbed a game system that sat behind the screen along with several games and laid them on the table in front of her.

"Video games are a form of earth entertainment; they have multiple levels and challenges you have to face." Sari explained as she began to hook up the system.

"You mean like a building?" Hightower happily asked.

"Well. Sort...of..." Sari trailed off. Bee shrugged as Sari pulled out a game case from the stack. The cover showed two humans, one human and one woman in knight attire wielding swords.

"Kingdom Blade VIII, but that's the hardest one in the series!" Bumblebee bemoaned. "We haven't even made it past level 5!"Scoop and Hightower looked at each other, and then the game.

"If it's so hard, then how is it a form of leisure?" Scoop folded his arms.

"Well, it's mostly the thrill of accomplishing your goal, defeating your enemy or going on an adventure." Sari shrugged as she put the disk into the drive.

"Yeah, and each level takes forty five cycles to complete." Bee mumbled, resting his head in his hand.

"That does seem like a challenge." Scoop wondered. Hightower got on his knees and rested his elbows on the cough as Sari seated herself in Bumblebee's lap.

"You two can watch if you're quiet." Sari offered. Hightower looked at Scoop hopefully. Scoop sighed and sat on the couch. He shot a small glare at Bumblebee before looking at the screen.

"Alright, let's play ball!" Sari declared as she hit the start button.

"I thought this was a game with words." Scoop commented. Sari looked at him and waggled her finger.

"What did I say about staying quiet?" She asked. Scoop looked at her and then sighed.

"Yes priestess, my apologies."

* * *

 **65 Minutes Later.**

"Dang it we lost again!" Bumblebee shouted, throwing down his controller. Sari sighed once again as the game over screen flashed before setting down her controller.

"At least we got farther then last time." Sari sighed Hightower and Scoop looked at the screen with stunned looks.

"How did that person fit an entire steel mill into a castle?" Scoop asked.

"Why did he have a steel mill inside his castle; isn't that dangerous?" Hightower looked at them.

"It's not steel its lava, it comes from the earth itself from volcanoes." Sari explained. Scoop and Hightower both blinked.

"Still looks insanely dangerous to me." Hightower muttered.

"I don't even understand how you can entertain yourself with that." Scoop said. Bumblebee looked at Sari with a smirk before placing his controller into Scoop's hands.

"Why don't you try playing the game, it'll help you understand." Bee said with a small grin. Scoop looked incredulously at Bumblebee.

"This has absolutely nothing to do with what we came here to do." He said.

"Ah, but you want to know everything about the "priestess" right, and do you want to know why she likes the game?" Bee challenged with a smirk. Scoop looked at Bumblebee and then at the controller. Scoop grumbled to himself as he grabbed the controller.

"You make a valid point Autobot." He said and was about to hit the play button when Sari snatched the controller away from him.

"Hold it Scoop, you need to start your own game, I'm not letting you mooch off Bee and I's success." She began to mess with the controller, heading to the main menu and starting a new save file for the game. She handed the Controller back to Scoop.

"Now it's best to play the game with two players so..." Sari connected another bot sized controller and tossed it to Hightower. Hightower caught it with a look of utter elation.

"Alright Hightower, let's get this started." Scoop sighed as he hit the play button.

* * *

 **10 hours later.**

"Confound it, we lost again!" Scoop roared. He threw the controller onto the ground. "Why is this earth game so hard?"

Bulkhead walked over at the sound of Scoops shouting. They had been hearing it for the past several hours since Scoop hit level five. He walked over and stepped around Hightower, looking at the screen.

"So...what killed you guys this time?" He asked, resting an arm onto the couch.

"This giant lizard creature ate me in one gulp, and then killed Scoops character." bemoaned Hightower. He leaned back and sighed. Bulkhead looked at the screen, and then back at Scoop and Hightower.

"I don't think the dragons in level five guys." He said. Scoop scoffed, rolling his optics.

"We're not on level five; we hit level ten, which is what we just lost." Scoop grumbled, and then he noticed Bulkhead wide optics.

"You guys reached level ten...that's farther then me, Sari and Bee combined could do." He said in awe. Hightower's optics went wide.

"You mean we did better than the Priestess?" He asked. Scoop's optics went wide as well. Bulkhead nodded and looked back at the screen.

"Yeah you guys did alright, not even Sari's been that far into the game." Bulkhead said. Hightower looked stunned, but at the same time he was just as shocked as Hightower grabbed his arm.

"We should tell the Priestess about this, she'll be thrilled!" He said. Scoop however shook his head.

"That is a bad idea Hightower, she may get upset at us for beating her game." Bulkhead began chuckling at Scoops sentence.

"You guys didn't beat the game, your only on level ten, there's still thirty more levels to go." Hightower looked at Scoop and grinned.

"See Scoop, I told you that the priestess wouldn't mind."

"She's not even here right now; Bee took her out a few hours ago." Bulkhead explained. Scoop froze and looked at him.

"What did you say?" He asked, fear and venom creeping into his voice.

"I said that Sari's not here, Bee left with her a few hours ago, said he was going to take her out." Bulkhead trailed off as he noticed the look Scoop was giving him.

"Um...did I say something?" Bulkhead asked. He got a response when, with a loud cry, Scoop flipped the table, sending the console flying through the air.

"Hey, be careful this thing cost a lot of money!" He cried. Scoop however ignored him as he looked at Hightower.

"I knew we shouldn't have let ourselves be fooled by that Autobot, now look he's run off with the priestess!" He kicked the couch a little bit and stormed past Bulkhead.

"We need to find them before any harm comes to the priestess!" Scoop declared but Hightower raised his arms.

"Scoop, maybe we should get the facts about this first." Hightower attempted to calm Scoop down but Scoop gave him a cold glare.

"What else is there to know Hightower, he convinces us to let our guard down, play that game, while he runs off with the Allspark Priestess!" He angrily shouted, before transforming into excavator mode and roaring out of the base.

Hightower stood for a moment, and looked at Bulkhead for a few seconds. With a sigh he transformed and rolled out after Scoop. Bulkhead stared after them for a cycle before he set the consul down.

"Scrap." He muttered.

* * *

It didn't take long for Scoop and Hightower to hit the outskirts of Detroit. The two of them went as fast as they could with their large sizes, all the while Scoop has scanning for any Autobot energy signatures.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Scoop, Bumblebee might not have done anything wrong." suggested Hightower as he struggled to keep up with Scoop.

"Well, as followers of the Allspark's word we should ensure that no harm comes to the priestess so I am not going to take such a callous chance." Scoop huffed as his scanner began to pick up a signal.

"AHA, we should have him now." Scoop said. He began to race his engine to the max.

Just up the road, Bumblebee drove in silence. It had been a pretty relaxing date for him and Sari. They had gone to dinner at burger bot and then went to see a movie; Sari had found a restored drive in movie theater ten miles outside of town. Curled up in his passenger seat was Sari, who had fallen asleep toward the end of the movie.

"At this rate, I should make it home in time for her curfew." Bumblebee whispered. He looked to his left, and saw Scoop and Hightower driving in the other direction.

"What the slag.." Bee trailed off and slammed on the brakes. He transformed into robot mode with the still sleeping Sari in his arms. He watched as Scoop curved sharply and broke through the concrete barrier in the roadway.

"I was right, he has harmed her!" Scoop shouted as he transformed. he slid to a stop a goof ten feet away from Bee.

"Oh hey guys...how went the video game?" Bee asked, taking a step back in case Scoop was about to go off the rails. Scoop glared at Bumblebee and tightened his hands into fists.

"Do not play dumb with me Autobot, you tricked us so you could try and destroy her!" accused Scoop. Bumblebee cocked an eyebrow.

"Destroy her...I happen to love Sari thank you very much." Bee stated. Scoop sniffed and glared at Bumblebee.

"Then why is she in stasis lock?" He demanded as he began to step forward. Bumblebee held Sari defensively, being gentle so she wouldn't wake up.

"She's not in stasis lock she's asleep!" Bee called. Scoop threw a punch at Bumblebee and Bee ducked and ran to the side. Scoop moved to tackle Bumblebee but Bee dove away.

"What the slag is your problem?" Bee demanded. Scoop rushed him, forcing Bumblebee to dodge once again.

"You really think I'm going to believe such lies?" Scoop challenged. Hightower ran over to the scene as Scoop began to advance on Bumblebee once more. Bee stepped back until he clanged into Hightower. He looked back at the giant mech and handed him Sari.

"Here hold her till I'm done with this." Bee said. Hightower blinked as Sari was placed into his hands. Bumblebee activated his stingers and charged at Scoop, firing all the while. A bolt of electricity raced across Scoops chassis, causing him to stumble back in pain. Bumblebee threw himself into Scoop, tackling him to the ground.

Scoop grabbed Bumblebee's head and tossed him off, before sucker punching him in the chest. Bumblebee fell backwards and hit the road, but Scoop wouldn't let up. He threw a punch into Bee's chassis, making Bumblebee yell in pain. As Scoop prepared another punch, only for Bee to grab his arm and convert his hand to a stinger and shock Scoop.

Bee kicked out Scoops legs before hurling himself into Scoop's chest. Scoop fell backwards and slammed into the road. Scoop kicked his legs upward, nailing Bumblebee and sending the smaller Autobot flying back. Bumblebee hit the road and kept on rolling a short ways until he finally came to a stop.

Scoop grinned before he began to charge forward, until something wrapped around his legs. With a yell, Scoop fell onto the ground and face planted. He raised himself up and glared at his legs, seeing a cable wrapped around them.

Looking over, he saw Optimus standing next to Hightower. Optimus gave Scoop a hard glare as he retracted his cable and began walking toward Scoop.

"What in the Allspark is your malfunction Scoop?" Optimus asked as he stomped over. Scoop glared as he got up and stood tall over Optimus.

"I am not "malfunctioning", I am trying to save the priestess from one who tired to do her harm." Scoop stated. Optimus narrowed his optics and scowled.

"I think that if Sari was in trouble, she could fight her own battles." Optimus said. He turned and walked toward Bumblebee, thankful to see that there was relatively little damage done to him.

"How can she fight her own battles if she's in stasis lock?" Scoop demanded. Optimus looked over toward Hightower, who had held Sari close to him the entire fight. She was still sleeping peacefully as Hightower looked at Optimus and then back at Scoop.

"She's sleeping, like a stasis nap it happens when humans get tired." Optimus helped Bumblebee to his feet and glanced at Scoop. "Something you might have known if you read up on earth culture like I suggested."

Optimus walked over to Hightower and held out his hand. Hightower looked at the prime and gently place Sari into his hands. He looked back at Scoop with a frown.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow, right now I need to get Sari home and Bumblebee some repairs." Optimus looked at Scoop, who looked about ready to object. He gave Scoop a dark glare and Scoop backed down.

"Fine we will, but you cannot keep us back for long. You can't keep cowering from this any longer!" He declared. He transformed and rumbled off. Hightower stared after him before looking back at Optimus and Bumblebee. Hightower sighed as he transformed and drove off after Scoop.

Bumblebee limped over and looked toward Optimus.

"Glad you came when ya did Boss bot, how you'd even know that they were after me?" Bee asked.

"Bulkhead told me that Scoop freaked out when he discovered that you left with Sari...in fact he was right behind me." Optimus looked around and saw no trace of Bulkhead. Right at that moment, Bulkhead drove up from the roadside, covered in mud, grass and branches.

"Sorry I'm late; I took a wrong turn so I went off road." Bulkhead explained as he transformed. "Did I miss anything?"

"No, I'd say that not much happened." Bumblebee sarcastically responded. Optimus shook his head and looked down at Sari.

"We'd best roll on home Autobots; we'll deal with this situation tomorrow." Optimus said, before he transformed and drove off. Bulkhead looked towards Bumblebee and shrugged.

"So what movie did you guys see?" Bulkhead asked as he and Bumblebee transformed and drove off.

"Well we saw two, the first one was okay but the second was made by this guy with the last name Harbor, he couldn't even shoot a camera straight, I barely saw the female hero's face! The whole thing was riddled with plot holes and the dialogue was clunk and-"

The two of them drove off into the night as Bee continued his rant. Just down the roadway Scoop and Hightower were heading back to their ship.

"You know Scoop you really shouldn't have overreacted like that..." Hightower started to say but Scoop cut him off.

"It was necessary; he might have harmed the priestess!" Scoop defended his actions. Hightower pulled up next to him.

"But he didn't and now we might get in trouble with her." Hightower shook a little bit at the thought. Scoop vented a sigh through his engine.

"You're right Hightower, let's try to smooth things out tomorrow and go back to our original goal." Hightower smiled inwardly that Scoop had finally seen a little sense. He silently prayed to the Allspark that tomorrow would be a much better day.

* * *

 **Ya know the trickiest part of this story is making Scoop seem sympathetic but still the antagonist :p.**

 **Hope ya'll like the story so far. and I do ask you guys to review I REALLY Want to know your thoughts on this story.**

 **So as always i** **f you liked this story and have any questions, comments, concerns or criticisms of this work, let me know in a review or PM!**


	5. Chapter 5

**TFA is owned by Hasbro/Takara, I do not own anything except the idea for this little story.**

 **If you liked this story and have any questions, comments, concerns or criticisms of this work, let me know in a review or PM!**

* * *

To say the least Sari was not happy when she was told what had transpired the night before. Neither was Ratchet as the two of them stood glaring at Hightower and Scoop the next day. Sari stood on a walkway glaring at the two of them; Scoop stared straight ahead with a blank expression. Hightower on the other hand was looking to the side

"Well, you two have definitely fragged up this time." Ratchet grumbled, glaring daggers toward them. "You both should have stopped to think about what was going on before you attacked an innocent bot!"

"Leave Hightower out of this, I am the one to blame." Scoop said, placing a hand over Hightower's chest plates. Hightower looked at Scoop with a small smile. Ratchet rolled his optics and sneered.

"Alright fine, but you still attacked an Autobot without provocation!" Ratchet poked Scoop's chest plates. Scoop raised his arms and looked down solemnly.

"My apologies for those actions, but you must understand that the Priestess is our life, one of the things that keep us going." Sari's glare fell a little bit at the statement.

"What do you mean by I'm your life?" Sari asked.

She leaned on the railing. Hightower stepped forward and looked toward Scoop. Scoop patted his shoulder and nodded.

"You see Priestess, as working class we don't really have a huge say in how Cybertron runs and we don't really have much to look forward too." He began as he walked toward Sari.

"But you Priestess, you gave myself and Scoop something to live for, something to dream." Hightower said.

Scoop smiled at Hightower's display as Ratchet sneered.

"I still cannot fathom that you can believe that slag." Ratchet muttered. Optimus walked over to them with Jazz.

"I say let them believe that they want to believe, as long as they're not slamming us into dust." Jazz crossed his arms and gave Scoop a look.

"We dig that you want to protect Sari, but pummeling other Autobots on mere suspicion is what we don't dig." He said and looked toward Hightower.

"Um...I think I dig?" Scoop shrugged.

Optimus shook his head with a sigh. He never understood where half earth words that Jazz said came from. He walked over to Scoop and looked him in the optics.

"Speaker, we don't have a problem with the praise you're putting on Sari, but try to remember that she has a life too, so certain things may not make sense to you." He spoke as he looked toward Hightower, who was now walking over.

"Sari has lived on this planet for eleven years of her life, and she's not going to be changing much." Optimus said.

Before a reply could be given an alarm sounded at the base. Everyone jumped as Optimus, Ratchet and Jazz took off running.

"What's that noise mean?" Hightower looked at Sari.

"It means that something bad's happening in the city!" Sari shouted as she jumped from the walk to Hightower's shoulder, slid down and started running.

"Woah, she's agile." Hightower said. Scoop wasn't paying much attention as he thumbed through his data pad once again. He frowned as he flicked through it and looked at everything that the Priestess was supposed to be. However everything that it was saying, wasn't true at all with the way that Sari had been acting.

With a sign he pocketed the data pad and walked over to where the Autobots were all looking at the screen. Sari had her head in her left palm at the sight of who was on it.

 _"Do not panic citizens; Professor Princess is here to save you from all this naughty violent distractions!"_ On the screen was Professor Princess, riding her horse Powered Sugar.

She was attacking a large video game store and unleashing her entire arsenal upon it. Sari groaned as she looked at the screen again.

"I thought she was still in jail from the last time she tried to stuff." She grumbled.

"Evidently destroying a music store because they didn't have her favorite CD didn't count as a crime." Jazz murmured. Optimus sighed and shook his head as well.

"No sense in sending out everyone on this, Bulkhead, do you want to field this one?" Optimus asked when he felt Sari tapping his leg. He looked down at her as she grinned.

"Can I try again Bossbot?" She asked hopefully. Scoop and Hightower both jumped a little.

"Well Sari, I don't know it might be a bit too dangerous" Optimus trailed off as he looked at the screen, watching parts of video game systems fly through the air.

"Come on Prime, it's not like I'm fighting Nanosec again, it's Professor Princess." She said. Hightower and Scoop glanced at the scream, watching as a window exploded in a shower of glass.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Priestess?" Hightower asked.

"I'll be fine Hightower, it's just Professor Princess, and she's a spoiled little brat." Sari said as she transformed to robot mode. Scoop looked again and nodded.

"One must be ready to defend their territory when another invades it Hightower, though yes you should be careful." Scoop said as he looked at Sari.

"I'll be fine guys you just watch!" Sari declared as Bulkhead transformed and she climbed in. The two of them began to roll out and Scoop began walking over them when he heard Prime clear is throat.

"Where do you think you're going?" Optimus folded his arms and glared toward Scoop. Scoop looked toward the Autobots and gave them a blank stare.

"I'm going to watch the fight from a distance...in case she needs help." He said. He got a sneer in response from Ratchet.

"If the kid needs help that's what Bulkhead's for, and you can watch it here." Ratchet pointed at the video monitor. Scoop shrugged at the Autobots with a sigh.

"I won't interfere unless things get bad alright?" He asked. The Autobots all looked at each other but before they could say anything, Scoop was already walking away.

"Are you coming Hightower?" He called over his shoulder. Hightower looked around at the Autobots, then toward Scoop and he jogged out after him. Ratchet stared after them and began to walk out when Arcee placed a hand on his chest.

"Ratchet, you're only going to make the situation worse if you retaliate." She warned. Ratchet looked at her and then at Prime. Optimus nodded in agreement and with a sigh Ratchet backed down.

"Let's just hope that Sari resolves this quickly." Optimus mumbled and looked back at the screen.

"Which situation, the Professor Princess or the Scoop one?" Arcee asked.

"Pick one."

* * *

 **Welker and Burton Game Shop.**

"Big naughty nasty video games!" Professor Princess ranted, sending another blast into the store and demolishing a standee. The store was in a shambled wreck with video games laying everywhere and the counter was on fire.

"Time to finally stop these naughty nasty video games once and for all!" Prof Princess shouted.

She heard a rumble and turned to see Bulkhead roaring toward her in vehicle mode. He transformed and Sari launched out from him and landed on the street.

"Oh look, the big naughty battle bots brought a new friend to smash." Professor Princess said with a gleeful smirk.

"If anyone's getting "smashed" it'll be you." Sari said and using her boosters blasted her way upwards. Professor Princess yelped and kicked Powered Sugar. She flew to the side as Sari made a grab for thin air.

"Naughty female battle bot, you're not playing by the rules!" Professor Princess shouted. Sari landed and looked at her.

"Rules, what are "the rules?" She asked. Professor Princess smirked and pulled out her wand.

"You stand there and get broken on "accident." She said and began firing purple blasts toward Sari. Sari activated her skates and began to maneuver around the blasts, and waved her hand toward Bulkhead.

Sari kept skating around each blast as Professor Princess began to get madder and madder.

"Hold still and break you naughty battlebot!" She screamed and fired another blast. Sari dodged and performed a two skate spin.

As Professor Princess was focused on Sari she didn't notice Bulkhead walking up right behind her until his shadow fell over her. She looked up and gasped as Bulkhead reached for her.

"Let's take those "nasty toys" away from you for a while." he said. Professor Princess urged Powered Sugar away from Bulkhead's grip. She flew backwards and then tapped the unicorn's horn with her wand.

"You big nasty battle bot, luckily I and Powered Sugar came up with a new trick." Her wand tip lit up as Powered Sugar's mouth opened and a cannon extended from within.

"Well, she's right that's new." Sari mumbled as both Powered Sugar's horn and cannon lit up. There was a mighty boom as the cannon shot at Bulkhead and hit him dead center in the chest. The large autobot flew back into the store and demolished the rest of the front half.

Sari gasped upon seeing the large hole in her friend's chest. Bulkhead moaned and tired to get up as Professor Princess laughed.

"Take that you nasty old battle bot!" She shouted. She didn't notice that Sari had rocket up and grabbed hold of Powdered Sugar. The villains let out a yelp as her unicorn titled.

"Let go of my unicorn!" She shouted and tried to kick Sari in the face. Sari grabbed Prof Princess's leg.

"As soon as you grow up!" Sari shot back and tried to climb up.

The two of them struggled briefly as Professor Princess aimed her wand down at Sari and fired off a blast from it. The blast was low level but it still it Sari in the face. With a loud yell Sari began falling to the street below.

Sari adjusted herself to her legs were straight and activated her boosters, allowing herself to be propelled into the air and come down a bit more controlled. She looked up at Professor Princess and glared.

"Hmm you're a harder toy to break than most, let's fix that!" She shouted as she turned Powdered Sugar to fire on Sari. Sari jumped out of the way and began trying to fire pulse blasts at Powdered Sugar. Her blasts however were enveloped by the much more powerful blasts she was giving off.

Sari kept running but unfortunately wasn't paying much attention. She ran right into a small pile of video games and with a yell, fell to her knees. As she got up, Professor Princess blasted her and sent her flying into damaged storefront. Sari moaned a little as she got to her feet.

"Time to have an "accident" with a "foot." Prof. Princess taunted. She shot a blast at the building above Sari, and it began to collapse.

Sari looked up in alarm and gasped. She was still feeling a bit woozy from the hit and then tried to stumble to her feet. She fell to her knee however and looked up as the building top came falling down.

The suddenly it stopped and then vanished. Sari looked and saw Hightower standing next to her, and the roof chunk flying into the road.

"Don't worry Priestess, we gotcha." Hightower said and reached down to grab her. Scoop ran from the side and toward Professor Princess, arm outstretched and ready to make the grab.

"You have harmed the Priestess of the Allspark, as a speaker it is my duty to ensure that you face punishment." Scoop declared as he jumped.

Unfortunately for him the attack was spoiled when the villainess blasted him in the chest. Scoop let out a startled cry and he fell flat onto his back. He glared at Professor Princes as she flew overhead.

"You didn't say please you big naughty bot!" She shouted before firing off several blasts from her wand.

Scoop rolled to the side as a dodge, the blast blowing apart the street near him.

"I thought you said this would be easy." Hightower looked at Sari. Sari's pigtails drooped.

"Okay, well I didn't expect her to be packing that kind of firepower." Sari watched as Scoop kept dodging the shots being fired.

"Hightower, might I receive some assistance?" Scoop called out as he did a combat roll. Hightower snapped to attention and began running over to Professor Princess. His arm out outstretched to try and simply pluck her out of the air.

Unfortunately for Hightower she saw him and shot him with a blast from her wand. The blast struck Hightower in the chest, pushing him back. Much to Prof. Princess's surprise all it did was leave a burn mark.

"Hey no fair you nasty battle bot!" She shouted and continued firing.

Hightower advanced forward and reached out to grab her. But Prof Princess was one step ahead of him and tapped Powered Sugar's horn.

"Hightower move!" gasped Sari.

Hightower turned to face her when Powered Sugars cannon fired. Hightower was hit in the side; chunks of his armor flew everywhere. He stepped back and held his side. He looked back up as Prof. Princess fired again. This blast caught him in the midsection, and then a shot from her wand slammed into the same area.

Scoop and Sari watched in horror as two more shots pelted the hapless bot and he fell over like a chopped down tree. Smoke pouring from his chassis as he went into stasis lock. Prof Princess didn't care however, she was happy that it worked.

"Yes, the naughty robots are finally getting broken!" She said happily while her gaze wandered toward Scoop. "Now where's that naughty orange robot?"

Scoop jumped and began walking backwards in alarm as Prof Princess turned toward him. Sari sprang to her feet, but her knee gave her a small shot of pain and she stumbled.

"In the name of the Priestess of the Allspark I order you to stop." Scoop said as he held out his Allspark necklace.

"You didn't say please." She taunted as Powered Sugar's mouth opened, its cannon chagrining.

"Let's blast this naughty robot into a nice tea set." Prof Princess said sweetly. A blast fired from the cannon and Scoop jumped, but it ended up hitting the shovel on his back.

Scoop let out a scream of pain as he fell to the ground. Sari looked in shock as Bulkhead began to recover.

"Sari, what's going on?" He asked and grabbed his head. "I feel kind of dizzy." Sari pointed toward Scoop and Prof Princess.

Scoop's hand moved toward his belt and he unclipped something. He brought it toward his face and watched it shift as a look of rage crossed his face.

"Get ready to become scrap metal and turned into my new tea set!" Prof Princess declared.

"How about it happens to you!" Scoop shouted and whipped his body around. Sari and Bulkhead's optics went wide as they saw what was in Scoop's hand. A grey pistol that was charging energy shot.

Scoop began firing radically, trying to hit Prof Princess. Prof Princess herself was trying to maneuver around his shots.

"Hey stop cheating; you're not playing fair at all." Prof Princess complained as she avoided the shots. She kicked Powered Sugar and the pony flew toward Scoop and Prof Princess pulled back on the muzzle. She flew around Scoop's head a panicked look crossed his face.

With a mighty yell he spun his arms. A loud crack was heard as he came in contact with the horse, knocking it and it's rider out of the sky. Sari gasped as Prof Princess fell to the ground. Two of Powdered Sugar's legs snapped as both rider and mount tumbled.

Prof Princess held her arm and sniffled as she looked toward Scoop. Tears ran down her face as she glared at him.

"You hurt me you big stupid naughty robot!" She screamed, intermixed with sobs. Scoop just glared at her, stepping forward and crushing Powdered Sugar with a loud bang.

"In the name of the Priestess of the Allspark, I sentence you to death." hissed Scoop as he pointed his blaster at her.

He placed his finger on the trigger, when there was a loud crash of metal striking metal. Scoop fell sideways and hit the ground once again. He looked up to see Bulkhead staring at him.

"You can attack Bumblebee on accident, but now you've crossed the line." Bulkhead glared at him as Scoop stared coldly back.

The entire time Sari had stumbled over and leaned on Hightower's prone form. The sound of police sirens intermixed with Prof. Princesses crying. In her spark Sari knew one thing.

This whole "priestess" thing had to end, and it had to end now.

* * *

 **Told you it was about to get Real. And yeah it's a bit shorter then the last few chapters.**

 **I also made Prof Princess upgraded, I figured that some of the super villains given the time passage would build up their powers and abilities to better combat the Autobots.**

 **As always if you liked this story, have any concerns, comments, or just want to say something about it please leave me either a review or a PM**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's the final countdown! It is about to go down folks, the final confrontation between the Autobots, Scoop and Hightower...well Mostly Scoop  
**

 **Transformers Animated is owned by Hasbro/Takara.**

 **If you liked this story and have any questions, comments, concerns or criticisms of this work, let me know in a review or PM!**

* * *

 **Autobot Base. 2 Hours after the Prof princess incident.  
**

Sari Sumdac was mad. Actually she was more than mad she was livid. After Prof Princess was taken away the others had shown up and tossed Scoop into Prime's room.

Hightower was in terrible shape, Optimus decided that he should at least be fixed up. He hadn't tried to do what Scoop had done so he felt no need to punish him. Sari stood outside Optimus's room with an angry scowl across her face. She had decided after Bulkhead stopped Scoop from killing Prof Princess that she had to end the "Allspark Priestess" stuff.

She had spent most of the time mulling over what to say and she thought she finally had it figured out. Now she sat outside the room, listening to Optimus yell.

"I don't even know what you were thinking when you did that!" Optimus snapped at Scoop. His engines revving as he stared him down.

"My team and I have sworn on our sparks to protect these humans, even the bad ones, what gives you the right to undermine that?" Prime shouted. Scoop glared at Optimus with a frown.

"That human harmed myself, Hightower and worst of all the Priestess-" He began but as cut off.

"Sari gets hurt all the time, she's been hurt before you showed up and she'll get hurt after you leave!" Optimus snapped. That got Scoops attention.

"Leave, we cannot leave, we just found the Priestess and have barely begun to learn her teachings." He tried to defend himself. Sari's head snapped up at that, she knew that she had to go in and end this. This might be her best chance. She sighed and pushed open the door.

"I don't have any teachings Scoop." Sari said simply. Optimus and Scoop looked at her.

"What do you mean by that Priestess, have I done something to offend you?" Scoop asked, his voice getting lower. Sari looked up at him with a sigh.

"Scoop look, I understand that you might have gotten me confused, but I am no "Priestess of the Allspark." Sari put simply. "I barely know anything about the Allspark, or Cybertron."

She stepped forward and walked up to him looking down.

"Yes I was born on earth and yes I had a key, but I have no idea why the Allspark chose me to have it." She rubbed her arm and looked at him.

"Because you're the Priestess of the Allspark, meant to lead us into a new and free era." Scoop insisted.

"Scoop I barely lead a Garbage truck, Constructcion and Dinobot into battle, I would probably fail at leading a planet." Sari quipped. Scoop stared at her flabbergasted and he looked to the side.

"W-what are you saying Priestess?" He asked. Sari groaned.

"I'm not your slaggin Priestess!" Sari shouted. "Do I have to make that anymore clear?"

Optimus jumped back as the volume of Sari's voice, as well as her sudden harsh tone. Scoop just stared blankly at her with a hurt look on his face.

"No...You're the Priestess...you have to be a Priestess! I've sunk every shanix into finding you, to learn from you." Scoop pleaded. He stepped up and Optimus place a hand on his axe.

"I've spent orbital cycles trying to come here and learn from your teachings; you can't just destroy what I've spent almost a year working for!" Scoop demanded as he began advancing towards Sari. Sari stepped back and began to charge up a palm blast.

"Scoop, stand down." Optimus ordered.

"You have misused the Allspark, I am one of its speakers and I shall not listen to you" Scoop declared as he reached for Sari. Sari let out a yelp and threw out her charged up energy blast. There was a massive burst of energy as Scoop sailed back into the wall.

Sari stared at her hands in shock, then how far she had thrown Scoop.

"Okay...that was new..." She trailed off as Scoop let out a moan...that turned into a growl. Both Optimus and Sari turned to face Scoop as he pulled out his pistol...and a second one.

"I spend every bit of shanix, orbital cycles working, and wasting drops of energon to find you and this is how you pay me back?" he growled and began to step forward.

"I should have known it from the start, nothing matches up, your behavior you're living conditions, everything about you." Scoop growled and charged up his pistols with a snarl on his face.

"Scoop I am warning you to stand down!" Optimus ordered as he gently pushed Sari away from Scoop with his foot. He placed himself in between the two as Scoop sneered.

"I am going to destroy the fake Priestess, there will be nothing you can do to stop me." hissed Scoop as he leveled his pistol toward Sari.

Optimus threw himself at Scoop, knocking him into the wall. However the larger Scoop just grabbed the prime and tossed him into his fire truck trailer. Sari backed up and fired several pulse blasts toward Scoop who shrugged them off.

Scoop took aim and began firing with his blasters. Sari let out a yell as she took off running.

"You must pay for your crime of impersonating the Priestess of the Allspark." Scoop called and raced after her.

Sari ducked around a corner as Scoop opened fire, laser blasts striking the area around her. Sari looked at her hands and smacked the wall.

"Come on...Come on work with me here, I need a blast like before!" Sari bemoaned as she heard the foot falls behind her. Sensing that she had little time Sari made a break from the main room.

"Guys, the zealot's gone crazy!" Sari cried as she dashed into the main room. Arcee, Jazz and Bumblebee looked up from what they were doing as Scoop pounded in.

"You lied to us; you strung us along like fools." Scoop hissed. Bumblebee sprung to his feet and grabbed Sari as Scoop shot at her.

"So much for putting him down gently." Bumblebee mumbled. Scoop raced toward Bumblebee as Jazz slid his leg under Scoops and toppled him over.

"Let's take a chill big fella, I know that you're feeling some bad vibes right now-" Jazz began when Scoop decked him.

"I wasted everything trying to find this...this...pretender priestess!" Scoop shouted. Arcee jumped and kicked Scoop in the back causing him to fly forward. Jazz hopped back to his feet and draw out his nun chunks.

"You can't just destroy someone just because they didn't meet your standards." Arcee quipped.

"I wasted everything trying to find her, she owed me!" Scoop shouted and shot at Arcee.

Arcee drew her swords and blocked the shots. She looked at Jazz and both of them nodded. They charged forward and both attacked Scoop, Arcee leaping toward his chest and Jazz for the knees.

Jazz slammed his nun chucks into his knees while Arcee kicked his face. Scoop fell backward with a cry.

While Arcee and Jazz continued their dual assault on Scoop, Bumblebee looked at Sari.

"So, I take it that telling him that his Priestess is in another castle didn't work?" he asked. Sari shot Bumblebee a look.

"No Bumblebee he took it well and we're playing laser tag." Sari sarcastically answered. They heard a shout and Jazz flew over their heads and meet the wall face first.

The two of them looked to see that Arcee was now being held up by her neck. Scoop slammed her into the ground with a yell.

"You dare attack a speaker, in defense of that creature?" He bellowed. Bumblebee's optics narrowed dangerously.

"She's not some creature, she's my girlfriend!" Bumblebee vaulted over the couch and blasted Scoop's wounded areas with his stingers. Scoop cried out and Bumblebee threw himself into him.

"Mind if I take a round two from you scoopy?" Bumblebee taunted. Scoop growled and threw Bumblebee off himself.

"You'll pay for attacking me twice." Scoop hissed and opened fire on Bumblebee. Bumblebee jumped around the shots and double kicked his chest.

Scoop fell backwards and Bumblebee pressed on the fight, until Scoop grabbed both of his arms. He threw up a leg and kicked Bumblebee in the chest as hard as he could. Bumblebee slammed into the floor with his armor cracking.

"Hey, I just got all these dents pounded out from last time." Bee complained.

"Do you ever stay quiet for more than five nano clicks?" Scoop asked, pointing his pistol toward Bee's head.

"Well Ratchet ran a scan and discovered that it's physically impossible." Bee chuckled weakly. Before Scoop could fire, a pulse blast struck his head. He turned and saw the sword that flew into his shoulder.

He stumbled back and Bumblebee kicked out his legs. As he fell Arcee gripped her blades handle and yanked it out. Scoop landed on his hands and spun his legs, kicking both Bumblebee and Arcee.

"I should just destroy you all along with the Priestess; none of you can see the truth." Scoop mumbled.

"Oh we do see the truth, that you're a lunatic." Bee quipped. He lifted his arms and feet, pressing his wheels to the ground and shot forward. He drove hard into Scoop's legs and as he pulled away jumped up. Activated his stingers he blasted Scoop's back wound from Professor Princess.

Bee threw himself onto Scoop's back pinning him to the ground. Scoop tried to get up, only for a cord to wrap around his legs. Scoop looked back to see Optimus cutting the cable and walking over to him.

He shot a cable around Scoop's arms and cut that as well.

"Should have done that from the start OP." Jazz said. Optimus rolled his optics and looked at Scoop.

"If it wasn't clear before Scoop, now it will be your time on earth is over." Optimus said. Scoop glared at the Prime and growled.

"You may have spent years of your life trying to follow what you thought was Sari's words, but instead of finding your perfect Priestess..." Optimus trailed off as he thought of what to say next.

"You found someone with mistakes, someone with flaws." Sari said as she walked over. "You found someone who wasn't perfect and had none of the answers you were looking for."

"You came looking for someone who was exalted above everyone else and found me." Sari said. Scoop scowled at her and glared into her eyes.

"I found a heretic and a liar." he hissed.

"I never said I was the Priestess that was all on you." Sari snapped back.

"Even if I am the Priestess so what, I have family here, people who love me for who and what I am." Sari looked at the four Autobots and then back at Scoop.

"Nothing on Earth, Cybertron or even the Allspark could change that for me."

Optimus smiled proudly at Sari. Bumblebee scooped up his girlfriend with a wide grin on his face and hugged her gently. Scoop however was the only one not smiling.

"Fine, you can live in your squalor, but when I find the real Priestess she will come to destroy you for taking her name." Scoop spat on the floor and looked at Sari angrily.

"When she does, you will all burn in the pit!" He shouted. Everyone looked at Scoop with mixed looks of shock and some of anger.

"Okay, that's it he's getting a mouth clamp." Optimus said. Before he could they heard a thumping and looked to see Hightower walking out of the med bay.

"Hey guys, thanks for fixing me up...Ratchet looked pretty upset about something." he said cheerfully. He balked when he saw the damages and Scoop lying on the floor with energon leaking from several wounds.

"What happened here?" gasped Hightower. Everyone turned to face him and Scoop raised his head.

"It's all a scam Hightower!" he shouted. "They plan to silence us run while you still can!"

"Hey that's not what happened at all!" Bumblebee defined. Hightower took a step forward and looked at the injured Autobots and ticked off Sari.

"Guys...what did you do to Scoop...what's going on here?" He asked. Hightower stepped forward and saw Jazz and Arcee go for their weapons. He looked around nervously and then at Sari.

"Hightower, let us explain, just stand back and we'll work this out." Optimus offered.

Unfortunately, as their attention was focused on the newly repaired Hightower they didn't notice Scoop. Scoop managed to pull his arm out of the cable and he blasted Optimus in the back. Optimus cried out and spun to kick Scoop.

Scoop grabbed his leg and pushed back, sending Optimus to the floor. Scoop pointed his pistol at the cables and prepared to fire.

Oh no ya don't" Bumblebee said. He threw himself at Scoop, only to be smacked aside by Hightower. He grabbed Scoop and hoisted him up.

"Hightower what are you doing?" Sari called out. Hightower gave her a glance back.

"Saving my...friend...f-f-false Priestess" he said. He took off running for the door as Arcee and Jazz gave chase. Hightower transformed with Scoop ending up on his crane and he plowed out the door.

He twisted himself and raced to the road, driving off into the distance as Jazz and Arcee came to a stop.

"Think we should try to catch them?" Arcee asked. Behind them Optimus got to his feet.

"For right now, let them go." Optimus gasped. The other Autobots looked at Optimus stunned.

"But Prime, they know where our base if...they might try to get me." Sari whimpered as Bee gently ran his finger along her back.

"We'll stop them if they do, and Scoops in no condition to face us again, and Hightower doesn't seem to be the type to fight. Optimus looked out the door as Ratchet walked out.

"I think prime what you need to do is tell the big wigs on Cybertron about this." Ratchet walked over. Optimus looked to him and nodded.

"Agreed, we don't need any more of them showing up to worship Sari." Optimus nodded. He looked at Sari who was relaxing as Bee' gently traced her back.

"Prime, I do like attention but only when it's coming from my family." Sari whispered. She flinched a little and drew her legs closer.

"Oh yes right there Bee." She said happily. Optimus chuckled and walked back toward his room.

Ratchet turned to look at the door and groaned.

"I miss the days when I wasn't fixing up everything sometimes." Ratchet grumbled.

* * *

 **Short chapter I know, but I didn't feel like dragging out a really long fight scene.**

 **Hope you've all liked the story so far and we got one more chapter left!**

 **I would appreciate it if you read and review because I would like to know what you all thought about this and my other works.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**And now we've come to the final chapter of this "little story" XD**

 **It's a three "part" epilogue showing the fallout from a few other perspectives. So I hope you all enjoy!**

 **As always Transformers/Beast Wars is owned by Hasbro/Takara.**

* * *

 **Detroit Docks. Several hours later  
**

Scoop moaned as Hightower laid him next to a crate. His wounds were taking a hefty toll on him. He had stopped bleeding energon but Hightower was unable to tell if that was a good or bad thing.

"Scoop, you hanging in there buddy?" Hightower asked. He looked his friend over as Scoop looked at him.

"I am..."hanging" Hightower." He said weakly. "Thank you for saving me from their clutches."

Scoop's optics flickered due to low energy as Hightower sat him up.

"Why did you assault you like that Scoop?" Hightower asked. Scoop looked at Hightower with a deep frown.

"I caught onto their ruse Hightower, so they dedicated to try and silence me for good." Scoop leaned to the side gasping.

"You mean that Sari's not the Priestess?" Hightower asked, pulling him upright.

"She lied to us this entire time Hightower, the real Priestess must still be out there." Scoop looked upward, narrowing his optics.

"We need to go and find her, come back and then wipe the fake Priestess off the face of the universe!" Scoop coughed a little. Hightower placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's worry about that later bud, right now you need repairs." Hightower stood up and looked around.

"I wish our ship hadn't broken up after we landed..." He mumbled and looked at Scoop. "I'm going to try looking around see if I can find anything to fix you."

Scoop didn't respond he just looked at Hightower and gave a small smile.

Hightower walked away from Scoop, a cornered expression on his face. He had no ready means of fixing Scoop and, d he knew that he and Scoop wouldn't be allowed near the Autobots.

"What am I going to do?" he asked himself. He walked through the docks solemnly when he heard a voice.

"You lookin for some help?" A gruff voice asked. Hightower jumped and looked around.

"Uh...yeah, my friends hurt pretty badly." Hightower said as he looked around.

"I can help ya mook, but ya gotta help me back." The voice said. Hightower turned as a tiny forklift drove out from the shadows.

"Anything for Scoop, we're workers back on Cybertron." Hightower said looking down. "My name is Hightower by the way."

"So yer constriction bots eh? Good means that I don't have ta make ya mooks rescan." The forklift stated before it transformed. Hightower stepped back as the diminutive bot stood up, with a Decepticon insignia painted on his chassis.

"Are you...a Decepticon?" Hightower stepped back. The small bot sneered and walked up to Hightower and beat on his leg.

"I don't know about any stinking Decepticon's I'm a Constructicon, my own boss, I'm Dirt Boss." Dirt Boss said. He looked up at Hightower with a big grin.

"Me and my boys work out of this area, we've had ta fix ourselves up so we can help yer buddy." Dirt Boss offered.

Hightower looked over the crates and saw Scoop leaning to the side, optics dimming as he looked toward Hightower.

"Deal. Hightower said and offered his hand to Dirt Boss. Dirt Boss grinned took the hand and gave it a shake.

"Welcome to the Constructicons bub."

* * *

 **Council Chambers Cybertron.**

Inside the council chambers of Cybertron, the heads of the council were listening to the report on recent events on Earth.

Alpha Trion leaned back in his char with a sigh. He looked to his left and saw a light green fem with a squarish head. He had recently taken in Moonracer as an apprentice. He was getting older in years and knew that one day he would have to be replaced.

Right now however he was still head of the Guild of Domesticus, and he had to pay close attention to the proceedings.

"This is a joke right?" Sentinel asked as Preceptor ended the recording.

"Why would those two go and worship a...organic...and then try to destroy her?"Everyone looked at him as he spoke.

"I mean according to Optimus's report, which he has exaggerated in some of them." Sentinel empathized. Everyone in the chamber rolled their optics.

"That this Scoop bot worshiped the ground that the "techno organic" walked on." Sentinel shivered.

Alpha Trion looked toward Moonracer and gave her a wink and raised his one finger. It was a gesture that meant he was about to say something she would want to write down.

"Have you ever heard of a "broken pedestal?" He asked. Everyone in the room turned to look at him.

"My brother has broken a few pedestals on accident if that is what you mean." Jetfire said. Jetstorm shot him a look.

"If that's what you're talking about Trion we already had those fixed." Sentinel responded. Everyone ignored him and Jetfire as Trion continued.

"What I mean is that when a person puts something, person or something like a position government in high regard, so high that it becomes our obsession." Trion said, shooting a couple of looks toward Sentinel.

"When we get to that person, that coveted position, or whatever it is we held in such regard with can discover many things, and many a time we discover that it is not perfect." Sentinel blinked at Trion's words and looked to the side.

"We discover that it is flawed and not all that we thought it would be, and so we get angry as our expectations were not met." Trion continued as he looked at all around him.

"It is then, that we get angry, because it is not held to our lofty expectations and we feel a sense of betrayal."

"We become bitter and angry for allowed ourselves to be lead that way, and the thing that we held so high." Trion looked directly at Sentinel as he finished.

"in some cases we simply move on with our lives, others to try and make it perfect, and the final one is to try and destroy it, as demonstrated by Scoop and Hightower." Trion clinched a fist at the word destroy.

He looked around at everyone and back at Moonracer. The young fem was feverishly writing down every word that Trion had said. Trion smiled and sat back down having said his peace.

The entire chamber was silent for a few moments, and then Preceptor stepped up.

"During the war a similar situation occurred, including a bot with the same name known only was Wing." Preceptor looked toward a bot standing near Jetfire and Jetstorm.

"I had census taker Fulcrum interview several of Scoop's associates and got a physical description of Wing from the days of the war."

The bot in question was a light cream colored bot with blue highlights. He had a construction type helmet with a rather large jaw. A data pad set firmly in his hands with the names and records of all bots in the worker class.

"Speaking to several friends of the two, this Wing fellow spent five orbital cycles trying to preach to them his message." Fulcrum said as he ran his fingers over the names.

"The only one that it really took with was Scoop, and eventually Hightower, this bot has been sighted and well heard over many periods of time in the recent years." Fulcrum continued.

"He most recently after the return of the Allspark to Cybertron and the publishing of Optimus Primes mission logs to the public." Several bots glanced toward Sentinel who slumped in his seat. He had been the one who allowed those to be leaked publicly, hoping that it would stop people from chanting Optimus's name.

"That will be all Fulcrum, thank you for your time." Preceptor stated. Fulcrum nodded, turned on his heel and left the chambers.

"I think it would be in the best interests of Cybertron of this Wing fellow was arrested." Cliffjumper spoke up.

"He could be a Decepticon sympathizer after all, and do we really want another "stunt show incident?" Cliffjumper asked. All members of the council shook their heads.

"Then we should put it to vote." Sentinel stood up. "All in favor of putting out an arrest warrant for Wing raise your servos."

Everyone in the chamber stood and raised their servos high into the air. Sentinel nodded and sat back down.

"Then it's settled then, this meeting is adjourned." Sentinel said.

The council members adjourned as well and began to leave. Alpha Trion stayed however and looked toward Sentinel. Sentinel sat in his chair, one for the Magnus and looked a bit downcast.

Trion turned to Moonracer and motioned for her to follow him. As he turned away from sentinel a grin crossed his face. After all this time he may have finally gotten through Sentinels thick skull plates.

* * *

 **Industrial Area 40 Cycles later**

"By the order of the Elite Guard you must halt!"

A bot raced down the streets near the space port. A cloak flowed out from behind him as several Autotroopers gave chase.

The bot in question was dark Grey with gold and blue highlights. He had gone to a gathering of angry sounding working class bots and tired to tell them the word of the Allspark.

But evidently word of his return had made it to the heads of Cybertron. Once again, Wing was running for his life.

He tore toward the space port, knowing that many ships were always coming and going. He had to get off Cybertron as fast as he could.

Wing ran under a ship as the Autotroopers raced past. He watched as they split up into the shipyard. Wing vented his fans in relief.

He climbed out of the bottom of the ship with a scowl across his face. Pulling out his data pad and connected it to the Cybertron news feed. Wing's face fell at seeing the news feed.

It showed that Scoop, a bot he had declared speaker only eight orbital cycles ago had gone to earth. Wing glared at the screen and moaned.

"I should have seen that coming." He mumbled.

Climbing out from under the ship he looked around. Slowly, he began to make his way through the shipyard.

Flicking through the news feed, he saw that Scoop had apparently gone off the deep end and tried to kill Sari Sumdac. She hadn't meet his expectations and flipped out, not only that but he assaulted Optimus Prime.

He then saw his own mug had been placed on screen based off witness accounts. He growled and closed the news feed.

"Those idiots, they were supposed to spread my words, not run off to an organic planet." Wing hissed as he ducked under another space craft while the Autotroopers raced past.

"Everything I worked for after the Great War is ruined!" Wing pulled his cloak around himself as he walked through the ships.

While walking among them, he heard a noise. He stopped to listen and began to recognize the tune. It was music from around two vorns ago. He began walking and spotted something odd.

A ship, akin to the same ones that the Omega Sentinels turned into except smaller. It was painted dark purple and had the words _"Weak Anthropic Principle_ " scrawled onto the side.

He walked toward the open loading ramp, noticing a rather tall and dark pink mech with wings and a pointed chin. The mech had a music playing device on his lap as he sat and jammed along with it.

A dark blue mech, and a shorter black mech walked over, both carrying large loads.

"Misfire, can you stop listening to that dumb music and help us load?" The shorter mech glared at the music listening bot.

"You guys said that you didn't need my help so I figured that it was break time!" Misfire said happily.

The shorter mech dropped his load and sneered.

"Misfire, do you want me to tell Ruckus what happened to his favorite chair?" The bot named Misfire sat up in alarm.

"Krok, no...you wouldn't dare." Misfire said, shutting off his music.

Before an argument could break out, Wing cleared his throat and walked over.

"Excuse me, but...are you Autobots leaving the planet?" Wing asked, walking over to the ramp.

"Depends, do you see any Autobots?" Krok asked. The blue mech, Wing noticed, had a cranial injury and seemed to be resisting a smile.

"We're Decepticons buddy; at least we were till we got ditched by Starscream." Misfire stated.

"We had to sign fragging "loyalty oath's in order to not be locked up." Krok finished, tapping his chest where a hastily applied Autobot insignia sat.

"Are you going to the Decepticon hold out of New Kaon?" Wing asked, a bit nervous. The three mechs shook their heads.

"The other Decepticons think of us as traitors, we have kill on sight orders." The blue mech spoke in a gruff voice."We're mostly scavengers now, getting all the junk we can find and selling it to Junkions."

"As it happens I am looking for a means off planet, the sooner the better." Wing said. He pulled out a bag of shanix. The three bots looked at each other and then at the bag.

"How do we know that you're not some sort of killer who will murder us and then fashion or armor onto your own?" Misfire asked. Krok groaned and looked at him.

"Okay, Misfire, you need to stop watching those horror movies late at night." Krok looked over at Wing. He pointed accusingly at him.

"He's got a point though, why do you have to get off planet so fast?" He demanded. Wing stared back at him, looking him right in the optics.

"I am on the run from the Autobots because I am a speaker; I am linked to the Allspark and know its true desires."

"So...they want to silence you because the Allspark is secretly displeased with them?" Misfire asked. Wing gave a curt nod. The three mechs looked at each other.

"That sounds like a load of slag." The blue mech said.

"Wouldn't be the first time we did something like this though." Krok sighed.

"He seems fun, let's make him cabin bot!" Misfire said enthusiastically. Krok smacked Misfire and sighed. He looked back at Wing.

"Alright buddy you got yourself a deal, but you're going to have to help us work." Wing sneered a little and was about to refuse. But his audios picked up the sound of the Autotroopers getting closer.

Sighing, Wing placed the shanix bag into Krok's hand and gave it a quick shake. Not five nano clicks after that Misfire sprang up and shook his hand.

"Welcome aboard the _Weak Anthropic Principle!"_

* * *

 **Alright people, show of any of you honestly expecting these guys to appear?  
**

 **As always I hoped you liked this story because It will be leading to something much bigger down the line.**

 **As always please Red and Review and let me know if you want to see more of this stuff in the future.**


End file.
